Meet The Parkinsons
by xoxlolxox
Summary: How Jane and Alec came to the volturi
1. Chapter 1

**So i have had this idea for a while, and then**

**i went out with my mum for mother's day  
><strong>

**and got the inspiration for this story! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Twins<p>

**Aro's POV**

I was sitting on my throne, waiting for Felix to bring my next meal, when Faith burst through the doors and ran towards me. **(The picture of how I think Faith should look like is on my twitter, which is xoxlolxox_07)**

"Master, I have good news." She said.

"Yes, Faith." I said getting excited. Faith could tell what people's ability was, if they had one at all. She could tell what a human's ability would be, if they had one. She could also seek out abilities, if she closed her eyes and thought of the ability that she wanted, images would flood into her head and she could tell where the person was and who they were.

"Twins." Was all she said with a grin plastered on her flawless, pale face.

"Twins?" I asked leaning forward, and matching her smile.

She nodded furiously and her smile grew bigger. "Twins." I could see in her eyes that this had to be something big, in all the history of the Volturi; there had never been twin vampires that both had abilities.

"What is so special about twins anyways?" Marcus wondered.

"'What is so special about twins'?" I asked in an astonished voice. "Have you learnt nothing in your time here?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but the doors opened again and Felix waltzed in with tourist following behind him, taking pictures and pointing at different places.

"We shall discuss this later, Faith." I said as she scurried away.

* * *

><p><strong>Faith's POV<strong>

I scurried out of the room and down the hall. I faintly heard growls and screams as I ran.

I opened the door to my bedroom and walked inside. **(A/N the picture is on my twitter)**

I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. I thought about the Parkinson's.

Alec and Jane were their names. They lived in Ireland; they would be very useful to us.

Jane would have the ability to cause someone immense pain, just by looking at them.

Alec would have the ability to turn people's senses off completely, only temporarily of course.

I was so caught up in thinking about the Parkinson's I did not even notice Dementri enter my room.

"Aro sent for you." He said in his deep voice.

"Thank you." I said as I got off my bed and walked out of the room while Dementri followed.

"So, Heidi said that Corin told her that he overheard Chelsea and Afton talking and that Afton overheard that you found twins that will join us." He said.

"Yes." I said. "The Parkinson's."

"What can they do?" he asked curiously.

"I do not know if I can say yet." I answered.

He nodded his head in understanding.

We reached the main hall and he opened the door for me. I nodded my head in thanks and walked into the large room.

"Ah, Faith, Dementri, come here." Aro said from his throne.

I walked over to him and stopped in front of him, so did Dementri.

Aro held out his hand and I took it. I watched his eyes widen as her saw Jane and Alec.

He let go of my hand and stood up.

"Faith, Dementri, you shall go to Ireland and bring them here." Aro said. "I don't want another coven finding them."

"Yes master." We said simultaneously.

We left to get ready, we would leave tonight for Ireland.

* * *

><p><strong>So here you go!<strong>

**Please review! and if you could help me with a name for this story i will put you in it!**

**i mean im despirate! it's called untitled for God's sake!**

**bye!**

**xoxlolxox**


	2. UPDATE

UPDATE!

I'm sooooo sorry I have not updated my stories! I broke my laptop and when I got it fixed my computer had been wiped. I lost all my chapters and upcoming stories and poems. Im soo sorry its taken me this long to update. Ive decided not to continue my stories and if anyone would like to please message me.

I will be continuing Broken Wings on FictionPress. I will change some things and rename the characters but the storyline will still be the same.

Audrey Noxy has said she would like to continue broken wings here so check out her profile here on fanfiction.

I really am sorry. I might still post here on FanFiction, although I might not.

Look for me on FictionPress, I haven't posted anything at the moment although I have started writing a story I would like to write a couple of chapters of it first before I upload it.

Hannah

xoxlolxox


End file.
